<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The cowboy, the actress and the wanted 2020 without Covid-19 by EmberTiger98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900717">The cowboy, the actress and the wanted 2020 without Covid-19</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTiger98/pseuds/EmberTiger98'>EmberTiger98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Dumbo (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>21st Century, F/M, Family, Fluff, Insults, Shipping, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTiger98/pseuds/EmberTiger98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU with my OTP ship (Holt Farrier and Colette Marchant from the 2019 Dumbo) meeting for the first time in 2020 (with no coronavirus).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Holt Farrier/Colette Marchant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The cowboy, the actress and the wanted 2020 without Covid-19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Fice/gifts">RT Fice (RT_Fice)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Kentucky, June 2020</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Holt Farrier, ex horse showman, was reading the newspaper in the morning like he always does every day. Although today, it was hard for him to concentrate because of his son Joe, who was playing with his new Xbox he got last Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>It annoyed a bit the cowboy that Joe was so addicted with this technology with high volume and at this early hours. His daughter Milly was not different, when she was younger, once in a while sat on her father’s lap and read the paper together alongside with his wife Annie. But now she prefered watching the news on her cellphone, searching science updates in the world. The worst part was the uncountable TikToks they do with their friends, now that summer began, TikTok was their only way to communicate apparently.</p><p> </p><p>But in some way it didn’t surprised Holt at all that his kids were so submerged in their gadgets. Since their mother died of an illness almost an year ago, his children coped with their loss in the best way they could. In some parts, Joe dealt with Annie’s death better than Milly but it was still hurtful for both of them.</p><p> </p><p>However, Holt felt he was suffering the loss the worst, he lost the love of his life while he was away on a excursion on the mountains with his friends Arav, Puck and Rongo. He felt guilty for not being there for her and for his kids. And if it was not enough, some days before Holt received the news of the death of his spouse, he had a terrible accident while he was climbing on those rock mountains. According to his friends, Holt was barely on the top, trying to reach one of the picks, but out of nowhere he slipped and fell many feet in the air. His body crashed somewhere in the rocks and woods. The last thing the cowboy remember is that he waked up in a hospital…without an arm. His left arm was gone and some days after his wife was gone too.</p><p> </p><p>Holt and Annie were horse showman and woman, touring around USA doing tricks with their stallions since that was the thing they loved to do the most. Their connection with horses was one of the things that united them even more. They loved the aesthetic of old-school circuses, but nowdays people are not longer interested on circuses anymore which brought Holt many economic problems.</p><p> </p><p>Now without the love of his life, without an arm and without a job, Holt’s world was no longer the world he adored, so he decided to move with his daughter and son to his childhood town and buy a small house with the few savings he had kept. It wasn’t much but it was something, they had at least a roof upon their heads, electricity, hot water and of course wifi which is <em>very</em> expensive. Not living in tour anymore felt weird; static like a rock and being in just one place, it was practically boring.</p><p> </p><p>Holt’s friends, who came from different parts of the country and the world, tried to convince him and lend him money until he find a job, however, Holt was <em>so</em> proud to accept money from his friends. If he wanted money, he had to <em>earn</em> it and he did not want to be in debt with the people he cared.</p><p> </p><p>Just in very rare ocassions he accepted his friend’s monetary help and became stubborn promising a lot of times he’ll return what he owes, even though his pals said to him is not a big deal, that he’ll pay when he can.</p><p> </p><p>That’s why Holt was reading the newspaper, so he could find a decent job, although, what job would accept a handicapped guy?. The rider from Kentucky was desperated, mostly for his children.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a knock of the door was heard, Holt reacted to the sound and quickly lifted his head up. The cowboy looked at his son sitting on the couch, which was nearer to the door, playing with his Xbox, super concentrated.</p><p> </p><p>“Joe would you get the door?” Holt asked the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m busy dad, I’m in the middle of a mission right now.” the kid responded.</p><p> </p><p>Holt rolled his eyes and spoked again, “Joe, c’mon, or I’ll plug off that damn thing this instant.” he warned out loud.</p><p> </p><p>Joe turned his head to see his father and reluctantly the kid obeyed him. He paused his game and circled the couch to get to the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“It was an important mission you know?” Joe protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah you said that yesterday 12 o’clock PM, you’ve been playing all week boy”.</p><p> </p><p>Joe’s eyes widened and then he nodded embarassed, “Non taken.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy headed to the door and opened it, only to find a short man, he was the same height as Joe. He was around his sixties, had white curly hair, a pair of shades on his eyes, brown shorts, black flip flops and a radiant colorful hawaiian shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Max!” Joe exclaimed in surprise seeing their family friend.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up little buddy!” Max responded in glee, “Tell me, is your dad here? I have excelent news for him.” the short man said excited.</p><p> </p><p>“Max!” Holt waved him from the kitchen, “Come on in and sit.”</p><p> </p><p>Max Medici, a not very succesfull salesman, was best friends with Holt’s dad and him when the rider was just a lad. Holt enjoyed his company, his optimism was very contagious even when his plans not always go as he wanted. Anyway, Medici’s smile made everyone smile too, that was one of his gifts.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it Gustavo? Please sit” Holt invited his friend to sit with him at the kitchen table.</p><p> </p><p>Max sighed at the mention of his real name, “Please Holt, <em>just</em> call me Max, ok? You’ll ruin my reputation here.” he took off his sun glasses and cliped them into the collar of his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok sorry,” Holt chuckled, “What are this incredible news you have for me? Oh, please don’t tell me you had another fail in your bussiness and you need cash.” Holt sat slowly, expecting the news to be bad, since, now he’s used to them “Don’t ask me money pal, I still owing you those $100 bucks from last month—”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you please shut up cowboy!” Max interrupted him. “Jeez, I didn’t came here to bother you, on the contrary, I came here to cheer you up, bud.” he said with a huge smile.</p><p> </p><p>Holt rose an eyebrow and listened. “So, what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, a friend of a friend, of a friend, of a friend of mine, said that a famous actress has a ranch here in Kentucky, and she needs a foreman to take special care of it, mostly the horses.” Max said with a trusting glance.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait, wait a minute. Work for a famous actress? <em>Who?”</em> Holt was curious and wary of proposal.</p><p> </p><p>“Colette Marchant the french actress of course!” the old man made a happy gesture with his hands to encourage his friend.</p><p> </p><p>The name of the woman ranged on Holt and Joe’s ears, so much so that the boy left his game and turned around to face the adults.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll work for Colette Marchant dad!?” Joe asked happily, “I love her movies, and she’s so pretty. You will work with her dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened? Why is Joe so excited?” Milly enetered to the living room with cellphone in hand and her curly hair combed into a bun.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad is going to work for Colette Marchant, the actress!!” Joe was very happy about the news.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, really?” Milly looked curious at her father.</p><p> </p><p>“Kids uhhmm, I haven’t decided this  yet, I just found out. Go to your rooms and I’ll tell you later, or go outside.” Holt said to his children who obeyed him after a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>After that, Holt continued, “You want me to work as a foreman for a celebrity?” This didn’t conviced the cowboy very much,”Remember Max, <em>I</em> used to be a celebrity as well, I was like a superhero on top of my horses, if my friends find out that now I work as a foreman… they’ll think I fell so low.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I know, but now things changed lad, this is a great job and the pay is very good. Look, this woman will stay in America all summer, from June to September 3rd. The rumor says she wanted to leave her home France for a couple of months and be alone, or somethng like that. She says she loves horses and needs somone efficient for the job. And don’t worry, she <em>does</em> speak english.”</p><p> </p><p>Holt started to think massaging his chin, “And how is she, I mean, she’s bossy or calm?”</p><p> </p><p>Max inhaled through his nose, “I heard she’s quite, well, spoiled but nothing that you can’t handle.”</p><p> </p><p>“And where’s her ranch?”</p><p> </p><p>“In Louisville, right in the north.” Max answered.</p><p> </p><p>Holt’s eyes opened wide, <em>“Louisville?</em> But that’s <em>too</em> far! Mhmmm, I don’t know Max, I’ll have to think about it…” Holt was trying to considerate the offer.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Max said a bit nervous, “in your place I won’t think it that much because… I’ve already talked about you and maybe I’ve send your refferences as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Holt looked at his friend in shock, “You did <em>what!!?</em> How can you do that without telling me!? Are you insane!?.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did it because I knew you were going to doubt and think this kind of job is below you.” Max stated strictly. “Here,” the older man took from his pocket a card with a number, “this is the phone number of her butler, if I were you I’ll call him <em>now</em> and accept the job.”</p><p> </p><p>Holt gave a glare at Max, he couldn’t believe that his friend did all this behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Holt c’mon, is a good payed job, surrounded by nature, taking care of horses and have your kids taking fresh air, isn’t <em>that</em> what you wanted?” Max stood up and left the card on the table. “Do it pal is a great opportunity.” the short man put his shades back on his face, approached the door and left.</p><p> </p><p>Holt passed his only hand through his hair and looked at the card, this was all new to him he didn’t know what to do. But at the same time, working for a celebrity could be very interesting not to mention to payment, it could be higher than he can imagine. Also, the most important thing for Holt now are his children, he needed to give them a secured and stable life.</p><p> </p><p>The cowboy reached for his laptop and searched about Colette Marchant, some pictures were showed on Instagram and the most recent one was a photo of her black and white, already in Kentucky sunbathing, in the backround there was her big house of her ranch.</p><p>Then Joe’s words about her resonated on Holt’s mind, <em>She looks…pretty… I’ll give her that, </em>he thought. He had never seen any of her movies but now he knows why a lot of people admire her acting skills, or talks about her as soon as he read the reviews of her films. Then he searched for more pictures of the place, including her horses, which looked very healthy and beautiful. Holt went to the kitchen table and stared at the card with the number one more time. He made a long sigh and took it.</p><p> </p><p>“I must be very crazy right now.” he said trying to grab his phone too.</p><p> </p><p>————————————————-------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>A couple of days later and some other calls made, Holt and his kids finally flew all the way from the south of Kentucky to the north in Louisville to get the foreman cadre. In the airpor they were greeted by Sotheby, Miss Marchant’s english butler.</p><p> </p><p>He gently guided them to the car, which he personally drove, and headed to Marchant’s ranch.</p><p> </p><p>After 30 minutes travelling by car, they finally arrived and admired the big splenderous house. The vehicle parked in front of the property.</p><p><em>“Wow!”</em> Milly and Joe said at the same time in awe looking the place through the window. “ Look at this place! I want to get in now!” the Farrier boy exclaimed opening the car door.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now lads,” Holt stoped Joe making a sign with his hand, “This is gonna be my working place, let’s go with calm.” Holt exited himself from the car and then his children followed him. He was wearing a dark blue short sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans, snikers and his lucky white cowboy hat. As soon as they were getting closer to the house, Milly took a couple of pictures of it and post them on Twitter.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were on the porch, Sotheby told them to stay there, “Just wait here, Miss Marchant will talk to you in a couple of minutes, please sit.” the english butler politely offered to the Farriers.</p><p> </p><p>Three minutes passed and Holt was already getting nervous, so he decided to talk to the children.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how do you imagine Colette Marchant is behind the cameras?” Holt asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Milly answered “I heard she’s a <em>diva</em>, I watched her latest film <em>Femme Fatale</em> with my friend some months ago, she was very good in it, but…the plot sucked.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see…” Holt rised his eyebrows. He remembered when he read Colette’s film reviews, some the critics said practically the same, Colette was stunning, but the direction and script by the known famous director VA Vandevere, where just ok or not very good.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Sotheby appeared again, the Farriers rose up from porch couch and waited for the butler to speak.</p><p> </p><p>All of the sudden, coming out from the door, there was a woman on her mid thirties, with almost wavy black hair, black dress, make up on her eyelids and intense blue eyes. It was her.</p><p><em>“Mademoiselle</em> Marchant, this is Holt Farrier and his children, he came here for the foreman job.” Sotheby intoduced the cowboy and the actress.</p><p> </p><p>Joe and Milly where in awe by looking at the elegant actress, Joe tried his best to not squeal, while Milly couldn’t contain her big grin.</p><p> </p><p>Holt put his head steady and took a deep breath. “Hi, is a pleasusre to meet you.” the rider offered his hand to shake with hers.</p><p> </p><p>But when Colette turned around to see clearer the man, her face showed a shocked expression. Then she started to talk.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhmm, <em>excuse moi</em> but, what is this?” the french lady questioned staring at the cowboy.</p><p> </p><p>Holt’s eyebrows frowned in confusion, “I’m sorry? I came here for the job Miss. That’s why I’m here.” he retreated his hand took off his white hat.</p><p> </p><p>Colette’s eyes were fixed on on the man’s left side.</p><p> </p><p>The cowboy noticed that and looked at where his left arm once was. Holt exhaed a quiet laugh and spoke up again. “Yeah, I know what you’re thinkin’ but don’t worry, it didn’t hurt that much.” he said trying to erase the uncomfortable topic, “and it doesn’t hurt now—”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have…an arm <em>monsieur</em>.” the french celebrity was obviously dissapointed.</p><p> </p><p>Milly and Joe glanced with concern at their father. They knew how hard it was for him to deal with a missing limb, it was something that made him more insecure with time. But they also knew that their dad tried to ignore it and move on, he hated when others feel pity for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes Miss,” Holt started to get even more puzzled, “I mean….you didn’t <em>know?”</em> he looked at Sotheby who was just as confused as him.</p><p> </p><p>Colette sighed impatiently “Do you think I would’ve hire a handicapped man as my foreman if I knew he was handicapped?”</p><p> </p><p>“But, with all respect, I thought they had send you my refferences. My friend send them to you.” Holt explained.</p><p> </p><p>“I have recived them and nothing in there mentioned a missing arm.” Miss Marchant said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>Holt started to breathe through his teeth with impotence,<em> “Max you idiot!”</em> he quietly muttered a bit enraged. Max send his refferences without asking him first and he didn’t even mention the thing about his arm? The rider wanted to kill his friend at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>The european lady sensed Holt’s discomfort and clasped her hands, “I’m sorry, but I cannot hire someone who is not capable.”</p><p> </p><p>Holt turned his head to face the woman, breathing deeply and swallowing , “I <em>am</em> capable, please Miss, give me a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are not up to my standards, <em>ma cherie. </em>I cannot force a cripple to do this kind of work, because they can’t—”</p><p> </p><p>That word hit Holt right in the chest, like bullet to his heart. That single word made his blood boil and encreased his anger, “I’m <em>not</em>… a <em>cripple.”</em> he said low and serious.</p><p> </p><p>Colette’s eyes opened wide giving him a sarcastic shocked reaction, “Then I am <em>not</em> french!” she stated joking with irony, “Oh, my parents will be so glad to hear it!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Very funny.” Holt gave her an unamused sideway smile, “Look, if I’m going to stay in this place to be insulted, I’ll get the hell out of here. Let’s go lads.” Holt put his hat on, taking his children with him while they were walking away from the woman and her butler.</p><p> </p><p>Colette crossed her arms, exhaled an unimpressed sigh, denying her head. She looked how the Kentucky rider was leaving the porch walking by her loan, until she spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“With that attitude of yours you are not going to get anywhere. You are too proud, <em>cherie.”</em></p><p> </p><p>The Farriers stoped as soon as Holt stoped, the rider bit his lip and slowly turned around. He wasn’t going to let this woman to have the last word.</p><p> </p><p>“And you, <em>princess</em>,” the cowboy challenged, “you’re too spoiled”. His kids looked at eachother in surprise for what his father had just said.</p><p> </p><p>Colette’s mouth fell open at Holt’s statement, “What an attitude.”</p><p> </p><p>“What an ego.” Holt interjected again teasing her, imitating her tone and with a rised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a problem?” Colette’s voice became demanding. She started to walk towards him.</p><p> </p><p><em>“You’re</em> my problem. Princess.” Holt smiled like a mocking child.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not take that tone with me. Do not disrespect me!” Colette approached the cowboy until she was just one meter from him. “And please, do not call me a ‘princess’.”</p><p> </p><p>“You called me a cripple, and I call you princess. I think is pretty fair.” Holt rested his hand on his hip. “It is what you’re. You’re spoiled, believing you’re better than me, also, you like to whine when people tells you the truth. Oh, I’m sorry, did her <em>majesty</em> got her feelings hurt.” he teased her with a exagerated pout.</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you—!” before Colette would say or do something else, the cat and dog fight was interrupted by Sotheby who ran towards the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Marchant, if I may please!” Sotheby calmed his boss, “Try to considerate this man, we have read his file, he may not have an arm, but his expirience is very good. Better than the other ones, and Miss, if I you give me your permission to say this, yesterday you said you liked his profile, that it was what you needed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry mister.” Holt stated directly to the butler. “Is not necessary to defend me, we’re going now, have a nice day. C’mon children.”</p><p> </p><p>But Milly did not move, “No dad wait.” she exclaimed and turned to face Colette.</p><p> </p><p>Holt and Joe stayed where they stood when Milly spoke. Her dad whispered to her, “Milly, what you doin’?”.</p><p> </p><p>Milly walked towards the actress with her chin held high and honesty in her eyes, “Miss Marchant please forgive my dad, I know he can be a bit, well, stuborn.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>saw</em> that.” Colette gave a glare at Milly’s father for a second. Holt rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“But… he tried for months to get a job that we don’t know if he’ll ever get another opportunity like this one anytime soon. Please, give him another chance.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl’s pleading moved a little the french woman, she amired how determinated she was, it reminded of herself when she was Milly’s age.</p><p> </p><p>“Please Miss,” the Farrier girl’s voice suddenly became melancholic, “since…my mom died, life has been hard on us.” she turned to see her family, “It was very hard for my dad too, he lost his arm in an accident, but he’s still strong, he <em>always</em> was.” the girl smiled at her dad.</p><p> </p><p>Holt felt overwhelmed by his daughter’s words and smiled back at her. Then he faced once more at the actress who was just moved as him. Sotheby also felt the emotions of the girl.</p><p> </p><p>Miss Marchant placed a hand on her heart and showed a genuine worried expression, “Your mother died, <em>petit?</em> I’m so sorry…I didn’t knew.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok.” Milly answered.</p><p> </p><p>“What was her name?” Colette asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Annie.” Holt responded for his daughter, “Her name was Annie. She left us an year ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see, and what is <em>your</em> name<em> petit?”</em> Colette asked to the girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Milly.”</p><p> </p><p>“And yours <em>monsieur?”</em> the actress looked at the boy at Holt’s side.</p><p> </p><p>Joe froze as the famous celebrity talked to him, “I-I’m Joe, a-a-and I’m your biggest fan.” Joe said nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Colette laughed a bit at the boy’s presentation, she thought it was kind of cute. She glanced over Holt again and approached him litte by little, making him suspect on what this woman is going to do now.</p><p> </p><p>“How much do you <em>need</em> this job?” she sternly asked at the rider, not breaking eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>Holt blinked and inhaled deeply, “Honestly….<em>very much.”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“Tres bién</em>, I’ll give one more <em>chance</em>, I’m not giving it just because you are capable, we will see about that with the time. But also because this will be good to your children as well, do it for <em>them</em>, not <em>just</em> for you.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“I am”</em>. Holt answered firmly looking at the woman’s sapphire eyes.”My kids… are the <em>most</em> sacred thing I have left in this world.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a trusting grin,<em> “That’s</em> the attitude I wanted. You are hired <em>ma cherie.”</em> she gave him her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Holt looked at her elegant and white hand and gently, he took it and shaked it, sealing the deal. He glanced again at her face forming a tiny smile and feeling the softness of the lady’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m sorry if I insulted you, is just you can really push a person’s buttoms, <em>monsieur.”</em> Colette said not letting go the gentleman’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I can say the same thing about you, but I’m sorry too. Thank you for givin’ me this chance, I hate to admit it but I’m forever in your debt.” Holt’s voice became quickly smooth with real remorse on his apologizing words. Then, he winked at her to give her trust.</p><p> </p><p>All of the sudden, Colette’s cheeks turned pink, she was blushing. She didn’t know if the cowboy noticed, they were in summer so he could see her cheeks became hot for the heat. But Holt would never guess what was happening inside Colette’s body, because Holt’s commentary and the soft look in his eyes made her heart skip a beat.</p><p> </p><p>The woman coughed and gently released her hand, she still could felt the roughness of the rider’s hand on her palm and fingers. But… somehow….she <em>liked</em> it.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Tres bién! </em>Let’s go inside, shall we?” Colette guided the Farriers to her house. Milly and Joe rushed inside the mansion, leaving Holt and Colette behind. The two giggled at the kids’ enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>“They are very charming, <em>monsieur</em>.<em>”</em> Colette said walking alongside Holt, Sotheby was heading to the house a few meters away from them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, they are. I’d give my life for them.” Holt turned to see the actress.</p><p> </p><p>“I know they will enjoy being here, you will have good rooms to stay and later I will show my horses.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds nice…. <em>princess</em>.” Holt teased her, containing his laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Colette, as soon as she reached the entrance door, she turned again back to him with a warning stare, “Do not play smart with me Holt, I mean it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry…” he took off his hat and put it behind his back, he was smiling in a very naughty way.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Non</em>, you are <em>not</em>.<em>”</em> Colette crossed her arms, smiling in the same way as him.</p><p> </p><p>“True.” with that Holt entered in the house. Leaving the french lady denying with her head, rolling her eyes and laughing to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em>mon dieu,</em> this man!” she entered to her house and closed the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>THE END.</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A minific as an answer for an Ask a friend of mine send me on Tumblr :) (RT Fice (RT_Fice) )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>